


Odd-Eyed

by oddeye



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddeye/pseuds/oddeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jonghyun thinks kibum looks like a pirate. lapslock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd-Eyed

kibum flipped his eye patch up, blinking rapidly as he breathed out a surprised laugh. “oh god, i can’t see anything,” he announced, trying to tame his left eye to tolerate the light again. right now, everything was blurry, his right eye seeing things much brighter than the left.

“that’s what you get for going with that weird ‘odd eye’ pirate concept,” jonghyun murmured as they filed through backstage, back toward the dressing rooms. 

“it’s not a _pirate_ concept, jjong,” kibum scoffed with plain offence, hands on his hips as he stopped walking, facing the other man.

staff and the coordination team flew back and forth between the pair of men that’d stopped in the hall. jonghyun merely smiled, raising an eyebrow. “you certainly look like a pirate to me.”

“would a pirate wear something this classy?” kibum asked as he gestured to his clean attire, his icy blue eyes glinting expectantly, daring jonghyun to disagree.

jonghyun shrugged, then brushed past the taller man. “maybe you’re just a wealthy pirate. i don’t know.”

kibum growled, then jonghyun broke into a run, heading for the nearest dressing room. kibum’s feet carried fast behind him. yes, they were two grown men, but jonghyun didn’t see why they couldn’t engage in a playful game of chasing one another.

once inside, the older man pressed his back to the dressing room door, but kibum’s shoe stopped it from closing entirely. jonghyun laughed, a tinge hysterical, his heart ramming wildly. even though kibum would never hurt him, getting chased by him really made jonghyun’s adrenaline pump. 

kibum managed to wedge his leg through the gap, slipping into the dressing room. he closed the door behind him, and jonghyun clambered toward the other side of the room, only to end up cornering himself. kibum was on him in a flash, looming over him, using his height as an advantage.

“please, sir, don’t kill me!” jonghyun teased, lifting his hand and bracing himself for a hypothetical whack to the head, “don’t make me walk the plank!”

kibum rolled his eyes, then flicked the top of his eye patch, allowing it to drop down in front of his eye again. his visible, lined eye was slanted down in a calculating, slightly amused gaze. the dimple on kibum’s cheek had appeared, his lips tipped up in the slightest. he was trying not to laugh, and that was enough of an accomplishment for jonghyun.

“does it look like i have a peg leg to you? for the last time, i’m not a pirate.”

jonghyun fought to keep a steady expression. he was torn between laughing and cowering. he wasn’t necessarily scared, but the presence of kibum so close and tall over him made him unwillingly nervous no matter how many times it happened. there was nowhere to go. kibum had all control over the situation.

when the younger man received no answer, he merely snorted. he could totally see right through jonghyun. damn it.

“someone’s looking a little frightened,” kibum teased in a low, suggestive voice, tracing the underside of jonghyun’s chin with a light sweep of his finger.

jonghyun shivered, averting kibum’s eyes.

“look at me,” the younger immediately demanded, gripping jonghyun’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, keeping him steady.

jonghyun obeyed. he wasn’t going to defy in this situation. kibum’s eye bored right into his, his contact bright and vivid. his eye makeup caused his eyes to appear even more narrow and intimidating than usual, a sharp, feline curve to them. his hair shone with gel, cleanly slicked back. jonghyun couldn’t help but chew his lip as he took it all in.

“like what you see?” smirked kibum, once again able to read jonghyun like an open book. “maybe you should join my crew, doll. i could find some use for you on my ship,” he breathed, leaning in closer to run the tip of his tongue across the shell of jonghyun’s ear, “if you know what i mean.”

jonghyun shuddered and exhaled shakily, reaching up to instinctively curl his fingers into the front of kibum’s unbuttoned top. “so now you’re okay with playing the role of pirate, huh?” he joked, but the sarcasm in his voice was weak.

“whatever makes you happy, babe,” kibum chuckled. he readjusted for a kiss, jonghyun closing his eyes in response, but broke away almost instantly when there was a booming knock at the door.

“hey, are you guys in there?” taemin’s voice called, muffled through the door. “my clothes are in there and I need to change! and there’s no bathroom nearby and fuck I really have to pee, let me in!”

kibum breathed out a sigh that was half-fond, half-disappointed. he was smiling as he drew back, jonghyun missing the overwhelming scent of kibum’s cologne at once.

“i’m coming,” the taller man called as he backed toward the door, keeping his eyes (well, eye) on jonghyun all the while. “tonight,” he mouthed, a tilt to his lips.

jonghyun licked his lips, then nodded frantically. he just had to wait until everything had calmed down and they were all out of the venue. then he could have kibum.

taemin rushed in when kibum unlocked and opened the door, not even bothering to close the bathroom door as he disappeared inside said, connected room, taking a blatant piss.

well, perhaps it was better they waited. taemin peeing beside them was a real mood-killer, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> i do sincerely apologize for whatever this is, lol. no plot or anything, but i really needed to get down my feelings for that odd eye performance. orz. on another note, i made an ao3 account! yay!


End file.
